


Poison Ivy

by poison_andcake (orphan_account)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Bulimia, Eating Disorder, F/F, Gay, Heathers - Freeform, Other, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/poison_andcake
Summary: Heather Duke has been in love with Heather Chandler since middle school. Soon she discovers her feelings are not unrequited. But it turns out Duke has bitten off more than she can chew. Soon she is stuck in an abusive relationship with Chandler. While Veronica tries to convince Duke to leave Chandler, she is unsuccessful. That weekend, J.D. kills Chandler with Veronica...and Duke is left to face the facts of her lover's true self. While Veronica tries to help Heather M.
Relationships: Heather Duke/Heather Chandler Heather Duke/Heather Mcnamara(platonic) Veronica/Mcnamara(implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Heathers Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic:)Next chapter will be longer

Heather Duke had been pining for Heather Chandler since middle school. And she wasn't the only one, who would have been glad to date Chandler, take the entirety of Westerburg High School for example. Chandler was to be feared and respected. With her long wavy blonde hair, curvy body, and gorgeous blue eyes, it was obvious to anyone that she was dangerously beautiful.

Duke and Mcnamara were looking for Veronica on Chandler's orders of course. Sitting on the stairs, Veronica was writing in her journal. Duke shoved her head back.  
"Heather wants you to do lunch time poll." Veronica put on the face of a petulant child, who was told that they couldn't have dessert. Standing up, and straightening, her back she followed the two Heathers back to the cafe.  
Duke on the other hand, felt great. She didn't mind being bossed around by Chandler, although sometimes she was jealous of how she commanded power. "But for her, I'd do anything," Duke thought.

When back inside the cafeteria, Duke practically skipped her way over to Chandler. Veronica nudged Mcnamara, and whispered "isn't it obvious?" Mcnamara nodded.  
"Whats the question Heather?" Duke asked. Heather sighed.  
"You were with my in study hall when I invented it. You already forgot it?Christ."Chandler rolled her eyes. "What a fake bitch"she thought."  
Duke looked down, she felt like her heart had been trampled by a bunch of partying teenagers. "But surely, Heather didn't really mean it?"Duke thought,"she's my friend."


	2. In which Duke regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, next chapter is not good news.

"I'm home!"Duke yelled. She ran up the stairs, and entered her bedroom and took off her backpack. "Uggh I have so much homework....."   
"Mom?" Duke exited her room, and went down the hall to her mothers room. She quickly rapped on the door, there was no response. She furrowed her eyebrows, and put her ear to the door. From inside she heard two voices and breathy moans. Horrified, she backed away. She ran down the stairs, her dad's car wasn't home. Who was in there with her mother?  
"I can't deal with this..."Duke thought. Going back upstairs she grabbed her purse, and after hearing more moaning, ran out of her house slamming the door behind her.   
"Holy fuck..why? How could she do this to dad and I? Where should I go?? I don't know where to go...dad should have been home by now." The steady stream of thoughts was interrupted, when a skateboarder nearly ran her over.  
"Watch it!" Duke stumbled to the curb, nothing was ever alright..but now this? Duke just didn't know what to do anymore, she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Suddenly an idea struck her, maybe she could go over to Heather's house! Surely Heather would be glad to see her.  
With renewed confidence, Heather brushed dust off her skirt and started walking over to Heather's house. Which was pretty close by, soon Duke was in front of Chandler's mansion-like "house." With it's elegant red trimmed windows, and two stories. Duke was reminded of her run-down middle class house. She knocked on the door twice. She heard footsteps, and the familiar drawl of Chandler.  
"Who is it?"Chandler said as she opened the door. Duke beamed back at Chandler, Chandler almost glaring was unimpressed.  
"Why are YoU, here?" Duke wilted, and her smile faltered. She shuffled her feet back at the floor, her heart seemed to beat faster then usual, and the ever-present butterflies she got whenever she was by Chandler started to make themselves at home in her stomach.  
"I thought I'd pay you a visit," Duke laughed nervously. Chandler rolled her eyes, and gestured inside. Duke came in, and was startled by Chandler slamming the door.  
"What are you doing here!?"Chandler yelled. Duke backed away, liked a cornered animal. "Are you trying to waste my time?"  
Duke stammered "Of course not, I would never do that!" Chandler grabbed Duke's collar and towered over her. "Don't ever come here without out my permission! Do you understand?" Duke blushed, and nodded shakily. Chandler beckoned up the large marble staircase.   
"Come on loser, we have a lot to do," Chandler grinned with a glint in her eye. Duke felt a feeling of dread, and felt like the room had gotten about 10 degrees warmer.   
"Of course," Duke smiled. Chandler grabbed her hand and led her up the stairway.


	3. Down the rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning;drugs, and suicide ideation  
> emotional abuse/bullying, bulimia/eating disorder trigger warning  
> Any advice is welcome, next chapter will most likely be longer, I'm drafting on paper. So any suggestions or ideas that would be interesting to add to the story are welcome:)

"Check this out!" Chandler almost squealed. She pulled out a shoebox from underneath her bed and revealed a big bag full of white powder. Duke stared at her in shock, Heather had always critized the emo druggies who smoked outside their school, why was she into this.  
"Is that-?"Duke asked. Chandler nodded, and smiled. She swept all of the items off of her marble vanity, makeup, vases, and photographs, and poured out a line of cocaine. Duke in shock, backed away, and sat on Chandler's bed.

I don't want to do that. Why is she doing drugs? Is something wrong? Who did she even get this from? Duke cleared her throat,"Heather?" Chandler turned with two straws in her hands, and handed Duke one." Are you okay?"  
"Heather, c'mon don't be a wet blanket. You should have some fun once in a while, you barely drink, don't get laid, and spend half of your time hugging a toilet!" Duke stared at the brilliant red carpet, and struggled to blink away tears, she swallowed. Was she really that horrible?  
"I need to use the bathroom," she said and fled the room. Chandler sighed "When will she grow up?"  
Duke slammed the door behind her and collapsed into tears, stifling the sounds she made, she got up and looked in horror at her reflection. She gazed head to toe at her body, and her levels of despair immediately began to rise. She felt as if her head was almost underwater, and she was drowning. She grabbed at her thighs, and poked and prodded as they jiggled. She had never felt more like a pig in her life. Hurriedly, she unclasped her blazer, and raised her shirt up. Her stomach wasn't  
flat, there was a little bump. Duke immediately began to think of all the things she had eaten that day. She had allowed herself oatmeal at breakfast, and a piece of bread at lunch, she hadn't even binged today. It wasn't enough, Duke realized. How could she have gained so much weight, and not noticed, she couldn't let herself go and risk being a laughingstock. Had anyone else noticed? Had Heather noticed?  
Deciding there was only one appropriate action to take, Duke sat by the toliet seat, and jabbed two fingers into her throat. Her mouth was dry, and even as she gagged and felt sick nothing came up. She tried again, again and nothing came. What had been a wave of despair had stopped, leaving behind emptiness.


	4. Heather and Heather sitting in a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for so long, I had a lot of issues at home that needed to be sorted out. TW: abuse, emotional abuse, smut(kinda)I'm not sure how to write smut is this kinda okay? Any suggestions?

Duke sat down on Heather's bed, Chandler handed her a sheet of paper. Duke looked at it in confusion, then noticed that it was her History homework, they had been assigned a unit on the Founding fathers. Duke personally thought that they were overated, although their writing skills were impressive- and they founded a country, but other than that, she didn't have much respect for a bunch of dead racist white guys. She had finished most of the questions, she looked over at Chandler's paper and it was evident she hadn't started on it. 

"You'll help right?" Chandler asked, in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. Duke frowned and nodded her head, Heather wasn't dumb at all, if anything the only subject she was really bad at was English. Was something wrong? 

After a moment, Duke started telling Chandler what to right, and answering Chandler's short but thoughtful questions. Looking closer at Chandler, Duke realized she was actually upset she was biting her lip, and almost shaking? Duke was shocked, she had never seen Chandler so distraught, and for a second she wished desperately to close the distance between them and comfort her, but she wasn't sure how that would go over. Chandler had only over initiated physical contact with McNamara and Veronica who Chandler seemed to be fond of. A small whimpering sound escaped Chandler's lips, and then she started actually crying. Duke's eyes widened, not expecting this.

"Heather?"she started as Chandler started sobbing. "Are you ---okay?" Chandler looked up at Duke, and lunged at her and hugging her tight. Duke's face went red, and she felt almost nauseous, she hugged Chandler back and gently stroked her hair, over and over. Chandler's breathing slowed, and soon she relaxed, Duke lifted up her chin.  
"What happened?" Chandler sighed, and wiped a teardrop away. She looked away as if embarrassed.  
"I kissed Veronica." Duke jumped back in surprise.  
"Do you like her?" Duke asked. Chandler nodded her head, and blushed. Duke felt a wave of jealousy overcome her, she had always been there for Chandler, how had Veronica of all people stolen Heather's affections.   
"Did she react badly, or something?" Chandler shuddered "She doesn't like me, bu-t she said I was a good kisser, and that someone else would be willing to do things like that with me. Chandler looked Duke in the eye. Duke slowly connected the dots, her mouth formed an O. Chandler smiled, and raked her fingers through Duke's auburn hair, and kissed her.

Internally Duke was panicking, but this was the best moment of her life, she actually felt something for once; it wasn't like when she kissed boys at all; Chandler's lips were soft, and Duke pressed her hand onto Chandler's face. And that's when things went south, Chandler's hand sneaked under Duke's collared shirt, and she began to take it off. Not realizing this immediately Duke let it happen, Chandler looked at her with a hungry looked in her eyes and knelt above Duke. Carefully she unhooked Duke's bra, and discarded it. She flicked Duke's nipple, and twisted it slightly. Duke stifled a moan. Chandler grinned an exposed Duke's neck and left a trail of markings, one by one.

'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi so I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this plot line. I just deleted my chapter that I planned to release. To be honest this work is a piece of shit so I might abandon it....yeah sorry. I can't think to do anything else with it.


End file.
